Girl Meets Reality
by herbsherb
Summary: Riley and Maya are captured by a couple of goons working for someone. Will they survive the many trials ahead? WARNING: LEMONS IN MOST CHAPTERS!
1. Captured

**Girl meets Reality**

"Bye Lucas! Bye Zay! Bye Farkle! Bye Smackle!" Riley shouted. Riley and her best friend Maya Hart were on their way home from a party at Lucas' house (apartment?).

"Bye Riley!" Lucas shouted back.

"Man, Maya, he is such a hunk" Riley said.

"Yeah, huckleberry is quite a catch" Maya responded.

The two rounded the corner and went into the subway station. It was almost 2 in the morning, so the station was pretty much empty. Riley felt... uneasy. Normally, the subway station was buzzing with life, but tonight, it was almost barren. A train screeched into the station and the friends boarded the subway. Riley looked around the old subway car, seeing that it was completely empty except for two somewhat shady looking dudes. Maya thought nothing of it, but Riley was not so certain.

"God Maya, those guys look like seriously rude dudes."

"No Riles, their just from a poor part of town. I see people like that all the time near my house." Maya responded.

"I guess your right... But... Still." Riley said. The two friends chatted for a while until the Train halted. A speaker flared to life in a haze of static. Riley and Maya couldn't tell what the announcer was saying, but they thought nothing of it. Subways halt sometimes, it's just life. Then all of the sudden, the car went dark.

"Maya, I'm scared", Riley, whispered.

"Riles, there is nothing to be afraid of. The subway halts all the time" Maya exclaimed. Just then, the lights came back on.

"See Riley, nothing happe-". Then they were jumped. Maya and Riley tried to defend themselves from the two men now attacking them, but they simply couldn't. Riley soon collapsed. One of the men injected her arm with some strange liquid, and Riley began to fall asleep. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Maya, still fighting…

* * *

"Mr. T, we have collected the subjects for you. We should have them to you in a few days"

"Good... Good..."


	2. The Exam

Riley slowly started to awake. She started to get up, but was stopped by the two chrome chains attached to her arms and legs. She looked around the room. It had what appeared to be black, padded walls like in an insane asylum. The room also had some strange looking equipment, as well as a rack of long, bent rubber sticks, which appeared to be about 8 to 10 inches in length.

"MAYA!" She shouted. Riley startled Maya, who until then had been silently sleeping.

"What is it Ril- HOLLY SHIT WHY ARE WE CHAINED TO THESE TABLES?!"

"I don't know Maya", Riley said. "Did you notice you were naked?".

"Yes, I did," Maya replied.

"It's obvious that this place isn't some abandoned warehouse, it has to be part of some sort of organized crime facility," Riley said.

"Riles, did you notice those sex toys over there? Whoever is doing this is probably trying to... Rape us..." Maya said in a scared tone. Rileys' eyes widened. Just then, the door slammed open. Two guards and a man in a doctor's coat walked in.

"Ahh yes so these are the two girls who Mr. T wanted me to examine," The doctor said.

"What are you going to do to us?" Riley asked.

"Ahh that is classified. Just know that no one will be having sexual intercourse with you today." The Doctor said. He proceeded to pull out a weird stick, attached to a wire, which he plugged into a computer. "This device is going to analyse the muscle structure of your vagina to see if you are still virgins. If you are, then you will become one of Mr T's elite slaves. If you are not, you will still be part of Mr. T's harem but probably not get mutch attention from him." The doctor jammed the stick up Riley's pussy, causing her to yelp in pain.

"RILEY!" Maya yelled. The doctor probed around Riley's pussy for a couple of

The doctor probed around Riley's pussy for a couple of minutes and then pulled out. He then proceeded to jam the stick up Maya's pussy. Maya moaned in pleasure, even though she tried not too. Once again, the doctor probed around for a bit and pulled out.

"Ahhhh excellent. You're both virgins." The doctor said with a creepy smile on his face. "Bill, Sean, get 2 Virginity keeping vibrators and come over here. We need to see if these girls will orgasm." The two goons began to stimulate the girls' pussies with the vibrators. The doctor then began examining the girls' breasts.

"Very interesting." the doctor stated. "Neither of the girls are older than 15, I would even say that the brunette is still 14, but the have nearly perfect breasts. This will surely please Mr. T". The doctor then pulled out a razor and slowly shaved the small amounts of hair off the girls' pussies.

Riley hated being played with like this, but couldn't help feeling pleasure. It was odd, how could she, the goodie two shoes she always was, react like a complete slut under these sorts of conditions. To her left, Maya was having her orgasm and cummed all over Seans hand.

"The blond is such a slut; she will surely please Mr. T." The doctor said. "It is painfully obvious from the tests that she Masturbated quite often. It is the brunette I am hoping for" Riley felt an overwhelming sensation between her legs, like something was trying to come out. "Ah yes honey, cum for me" The doctor said. Riley tried her hardest not too, but eventually the stimulation was too much. Riley's monster orgasm was nearly twice as long as Maya's, and she shot much more cum.

"Prepare these whores for transport. Mr T. will want to see them immediately." The doctor stated.

"MAYA!" Riley yelled, as they were both injected with more of the same strange fluid. The two best friends once again drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Questioning

Cory, Topanga and Katy (Maya's mom, for those of you who don't know) were at the police station waiting room. It had been 3 days since Riley and Maya had disappeared. The Police had called the three parents in for extra questioning. Cory was watching _The Apprentice_ on the police station TV and Topanga and Katy were just sitting there.

"Mr. Matthews, Mrs. Matthews, Mrs. Hart, he chief would like to see you now." Said the secretary. The 3 parents walked into the office.

"Sit down, this won't take very long." The Cheif said. "Now before we begin, I would like to say that we are not ending this case here. This is a brand new missing persons case and we are simply just trying to see if the children were abducted or if they ran away from home. One last thing, we have had a series of very similar cases which we have concluded to be abduction. All we are trying to do with this meeting is to see if there are any possible connections between the cases. Very well?"

"Yes." The Three parents said at once.

"Ok so, we know that they were at a party that went late, and they were supposed to come home afterwards on the night of March 20th, 2017, correct?" There were no interjections, so the chief continued. "Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, was Riley happy at her home?"

"Yeah, she was always very happy." Cory said.

"Quite frankly she is the happiest person I know." Topanga added.

"Alright." The Chief said. "Mrs. Hart, was Maya happy at home."

"I don't know sir." Katy said. "Maya was never really what I would consider "Happy". It was so rare that I actually would see her truly happy. Most of the time she even seemed remotely happy was when she was with Riley. Luckily that was most of the time, but still, other than then she was never happy."

"There is a motive for running away." The Cheif said. "Maya felt unhappy with her life and decided to run away. She asked Riley to join her for companionship."

"So wait, you're saying that our girls ran away?" Said Cory.

"No." Replied The Chief. "This looks too much like an abduction case for us to say that, but we just want to see if a runaway is plausible. Thank you for your time." The three parents left the police station and headed home.

* * *

Cory and Topanga were silent on their way home. It was just part of their bereavement process. Topanga finally broke the silence while they were passing Trump towers exclaming "Wouldn't you like to live there some day?"

"Not one bit." Cory replied. "Not only do I hate president Trump, but I think Trump tower is, well, a dump."

"Ok, ok, I was just asking." Topanga responded. When Cory and Topanga arrived at their home, a hopeful Auggie stood at the door.

"Did they find Riley?" He asked.

"No honey." Topanga responded. "Their working on it"a distraught Auggie started to cry and ran to his room. "I hope they find our baby girl, Cory."

"Me too Topanga."


	4. Girl meets Donald Trump

"Look, robin, tell Donald Jr. that to make a business deal, he needs to ask for MORE Money than what customer is willing to pay, than meet in the middle. He just lost 1 million dollars because he went with what "The Customer" wanted."

"But Mr. Trump"

"That's PRESIDENT Trump to you robin!"

"Ok, PRESIDENT Trump, it wasn't Donald Jr. who made that deal, it was-"

"Mr. Trump, your "Laundry" is waiting outside the oval office for you."

"Thanks, Russel, Robin I have to take this, I will call you back later."

"But Mr. Tr-" Donald hung up the phone.

"Okay, Russel, is this actually laundry or is it the fresh meat doctor told me about"

"Well what do YOU think." Russel said sarcastically.

"Yes! My dry cleaning is finally here."

"No Mr. Trump, it was the meat sir."

"Even Better!" Trump yelled out loud. The two men started to walk towards the oval office.

* * *

Riley started to awake from being injected with the strange "Knockout Liquid". She had no idea how long it had been, but she was instantly freaked out when she saw nothing. After a few seconds, she realized that she was sitting right on top of Maya, and that they had been tied up in some sort of laundry cart. Riley felt more helpless than ever. All of the sudden, Riley heard some voices. she had no clue what they were saying, but she thought that they may try to help her. Riley yelled help as loud as she could.

* * *

Donald Trump heard a subdued cry of "Help" come from the laundry cart, and he instantly got an erection.

"Russel, help me get this cart into the office and overturn it!"

"Can do, Mr. Trump!"

* * *

Riley thought that the two men she had just heard were trying to help her. She had a moment of relief. That moment was immediately ended when she was dumped out of the laundry cart onto the floor. It hurt. Riley looked over to Maya, who was finally starting to wake up. Riley then looked up. Before her was an oldish looking man, with a bad Toupee and what appeared to be an orange spray tan. She immediately recognized this man as Donald J. Trump, the 45th president of the united states.

"Hello, my slave." Trump said. Riley just sat there looking mortified. "Whats the matter? Does a cat have your tongue?" Before Riley could respond, Maya spoke up.

"I don't know about her, but you look like a cat ripped up your face."

"Oh my little blonde slave, don't insult your master!"

"Master? You just look like some old guy with a crappy Toupee who is wearing way too much spray tan."

"Look, girl, I am your master. I OWN you. You better shape up or I WILL torture you."

"Heh, you don't look like you could hurt a fly, especially with those tiny baby hands you have." Riley could not believe what her friend was saying. Did Maya want to get hurt that badly?

"Russel, take this girl to the torture chamber. I'm gonna have my fun with this brunette and then I will be over to punish the blonde."

"Can do, Mr. Trump." And like that, Russel had carried Maya off to the torture chamber.

"Now, for you, little one, what is your name."

"Riley Matthews." Riley said nervously.

"Well, that is a pretty name." Donald Trump said. "Here, let me take you out of your restraints." Riley was terrified now. Trump removed the ropes keeping Riley's hands and feet bound together. Riley tried to make a run for it but Donald Trump stopped her. "Where do you think you're going, little one? We haven't had any fun yet." Just like that, Trump had removed his pants, revealing his 4-inch long penis.

"Are they supposed to be that size?" Asked Riley Inquisitively. "I thought they were supposed to be bigger."

"It is perfectly normal sized and it's a lot bigger than most penises!" Yelled Trump. "Now suck." Riley did not know how to suck a dick. She was still a virgin, after all. "What's the matter, honey? SUCK!" Riley examined Trump's penis, unsure what to do with it. Just then, Donald Trump forced his (tiny) penis into Riley's mouth. Riley was horrified. Trump's penis tasted awful. "Now, honey, I'm going to remove my hand from your head. Just suck my Penis like you would a popsicle and everything will be OK. Just remember, don't bite me or I WILL punish you!"

Riley was forced to suck Trump's dick for what seemed like hours, until he finally pulled out.

"See, was that so bad?" Donald said.

"No, I guess not" Riley replied. She was scared of what Trump might say if she told him how she really felt.

"Good. Now stand up and turn around." Riley obediently did as she was told. Trump began to fondle Riley's small (but surprisingly well formed for her age) breasts. Riley let out a moan of pleasure. She didn't want this, but her body wouldn't take no for an answer. Trump began to tease her clit. Riley was moaning even more than. Just then, Donald Trump flipped Riley up onto the President's desk. President Donald Trump was ready to take the virginity of Riley Matthews.

"Please, Please don't do this!" Riley cried!

"No, you are my slave and I can do what I like with you!" Donald trump then shoved his dick into Riley's small vagina. Riley winced in pain as Trump smashed all four of his inches into Riley. Riley started to moan. Trump took this signal the right way and fucked Riley even harder. Riley moaned even more. Donald fucked riley hard until he eventually came right inside her pussy.

"President Trump! I'm gonna get-" Riley was cut off by the Birth control pill being shoved into her mouth by Donald Trump.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing. Now, you will be punished!" Riley was horrified. She thought that Trump was going to do something horrible to her. Trump grabbed his belt and whacked Riley across the Tits, making a cracking sound. Before Riley could respond, Trump injected her with more of the strange liquid. Riley passed out.

"One down, one to go. Trump said to himself in an evil, Trumpy sort of way.

* * *

I'm Working on updating all of the old chapters as of November 29th, 2016. If you are reading this in the future or for the first time, you can safely ignore this message.


	5. Maya's UGE Suffering

Donald snaked his way across the White House, as he did every morning, but with more haste than usual. Even though he had just taken the virginity of a pretty girl, while he was supposed to be running the country, mind you, he had to punish the insubordination of the other. Trump might have a tiny penis, but he certainly has the "stamina" (if it could be called that) to fuck girls when he felt horny. He walked up to a wall in the west wing. Trump checked to make sure the coast was clear, and then slowly took the powdered wig off of a statue of George Washington. Underneath the wig was a red button. Trump slammed the button hard, causing a secret door to open. Trump walked down the newly-revealed hall, and the door slammed shut behind him. Donald's flipped on the light of his secret room, revealing a bound Maya. She was stretched in an X shape, with hands bound to the ceiling, and her feet to ropes tightly attached to the floor.

"You have been a very bad girl, pet!" Trump exclaimed as he was stripping off his clothes.

"I am no pet!" Maya yelled.

"You are my pet, and you will accept it! I am your master!" Donald shouted. He always had a tendency to shout the loudest.

"In your dreams, orange boy." Maya responded.

This angered Trump. He decided that the only way to break this girl would be to fuck her in the ass. But how could he send the proper message with his tiny penis? It might have been "uge", but every woman he had fucked in the ass had been largely... unsatisfied. Then, an idea came into his mind. He would shove a great, big, beautiful dildo up the blonde beauty's butt. Donald strode over to his toy chest, and opened the latch. He had a fine collection of dildos in his dungeon. Some were small, only met to be used on his wife and daughter (Ivanka, not Tiffany). Others were, in his own words, "totally uge", reaching lengths of almost 2 feet long. Much to Trump's dismay, his biggest toys probably wouldn't fit up a virgin ass. Trump decided on one which he called "Asslayer". It was 1 foot long, and had a somewhat conic shape with a rounded end. About half way up Asslayer's length were a series of bumps, which would hurt the ass more than it already was. It perfect to induce pain and stretch a virgin asshole. Trump walked over to Maya.

"What, is your tiny dick too small to pleasure me, you prick?" Maya said sarcastically.

"No, slave" Donald responded. "This goes up your ass. With no lube."

"Wait wha-AGGGGGHHH!" Maya shouted. Donald Trump had just shoved Asslayer deep into Maya. "Please stop!" she pleaded.

"Music to my ears!" Donald said, as he started to push Asslayer in and out of Maya.

"Stop! Stop! You're pulling me apart!" Maya cried out.

"Why should I listen to you? You're my pet, remember?"

"Please, I will do anything!" Maya yelled hysterically.

"I am your _Master_." Trump said. "You _must_ address me as such"

"Please stop master! I'm begging you!" Maya yelled yet again. Able to tell that this girl was mentally breaking down, Donald Trump pulled Asslayer out of Maya's ass. She immediately began pooping. It was almost liquid.

"You have made quite a mess, pet. Now you must clean it up!" Donald said as he began to untie Maya. She fell to the floor. "Go ahead, lick up your crap." Trump commanded. Maya, seeing as she didn't have much of a choice, obeyed. Maya licked up every last bit of poop she had shat, gagging and almost vomiting many times along the way.

"I hope you have learned your lesson. Disobedience will be punished, and it will be punished harshly." Donald said after Maya finished licking up her poop.

"I will _never_ obey you." Maya responded in a menacing tone.

"If _that's_ the way you want it to be..." Donald trailed off. Maya was still unable to walk from having Asslayer shoved into her, so Donald took the opportunity to grab a metal-tipped whip.

 _*Crack!* *Crack!* *Crack*_

Maya was sobbing again. Donald had whipped her three times: once across each leg and again across her crotch. She tried to move, but was stopped by an injection of the mystery liquid.

Trump pulled his radio out of his pants. "Bill" he said "I'm going to need you to transport these girls into the Harem of Trump tower."

"Can do, President Trump!"


	6. Tell me what YOU want to see

Hello! I am working hard on chapter 6 of the story, but I have decided that I would like to ask what you would like to see next. Your options are:

A Magic: The Gathering fanfiction about Liliana Vess

A Followup to "Explosive Love" (My BidoofXMineturtle one shot)

A iCarly One shot of some sort (Probably Spencer X Gibby's Mom)

And last (But Not Least), A Clash Royale fanfiction about an archer who gets stranded in the desert after being hit by a fireball.

Leave a review telling me what you would like to see next, and I will write. Don't worry, I will release chapter 6 of GMR before I start any of these other projects. Unfortunately, none of the new projects that I have listed will be girl meets world, but don't worry, we are not even half way through Girl meets reality yet.


End file.
